


16: Jitter

by LeosLust



Series: FFxivWrite2019 [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, mentions of vomit, rip Edmont's shoes and Kamui's stomach, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: Kamui has a really bad case of the jitters.





	16: Jitter

Kamui had experienced nervous jitters plenty of times in his life. Namely every time he’s faced imminent danger (cough, fighting primals, cough). Every time he had to speak to Ishgardian nobles and other members of high society. That time he confessed his feelings to Haurchefant. 

But right now? 

Right now was the worst jitters he’s ever had.

Why?

Because he was about to ask Count Edmont for said son’s hand in marriage. And he had  _ no fucking clue _ how he would react. 

In fact, Kamui’s case of the jitters was so bad, that he couldn’t actually form the words he had so painstakingly crafted over the past week. No. No instead, all his body could form was vomit onto Count Edmont’s  _ fucking dress shoes. _

Kamui wanted to leave Ishgard on the spot, and he very nearly did.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so kind to my mans


End file.
